Using gestures to operate electronic apparatuses can result in substantial improvements in terms of operability and comfort, especially in contrast to conventional modalities that involve switches, controllers and buttons on touch screens. In particular, a plurality of electronic devices are envisioned for use inside a vehicle, and their operation should make it possible for the driver or another passenger alike to control operation, while only minimally distracting the driver from the surrounding traffic. The benefits of gesture control therefore lends itself particularly well to utilization in this field.
Tracking the position and motion of the actuation object, such as the hand of the user, is possible for detecting a gesture. This can be achieved, for example, by means of a camera system or ultrasonic sensors. Further, equipping the actuation object itself with sensors that measure any motion and transmit the detected data to the input system has been proposed.
For example, CN 202584010 U describes a gesture detection system that is fastened to the wrist of the user and that detects and transmits data, such as speeds and angles of inclination.
DE 10 2013 226 682 A1 describes a wrist band sensor and a method for operating said wrist band sensor. The wrist band sensor therein is worn around the arm from where it detects the posture and/or the position of a hand relative to the arm and to the wrist band, respectively. These data are transmitted and the hand signals analyzed, particularly in order to operate a transmission of a vehicle.
US 2012/0293410 A1 describes an input device that is designed as a wearable ring. The wearable ring includes a touch pad on the external surface thereof. Inputs can be entered via the touch pad and are then transmitted via radio. Moreover, it is possible to transmit an acceleration signal by radio, such that gestures that are performed by the hand can also be recognized.
US 2011/0310013 A1 describes a device that enables an actuation of touchless input. To this end, a wrist-band-like device is affixed to the wrist of the user. An interface comprises proximity sensors for detecting a hand motion performed by the user relative to the wrist band and an inertial reference sensor serves for detecting a motion of the arm of the user.
Finally, DE 10 2011 116 312 A1 describes an input device that is worn in the manner of a piece of clothing or an accessory and equipped with displacement and/or acceleration sensors. Based on the data as detected by these sensors, a gesture is recognized and a functionality of a device assigned to this gesture is activated.